


Only Ash Remains Illustrations

by Saulaie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Harry/Draco Big Bang 2018, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saulaie/pseuds/Saulaie
Summary: Art forOnly Ash Remainsbyshilo1364, all for the Harry/Draco Big Bang 2018 !





	Only Ash Remains Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Ash Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469014) by [Saulaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saulaie/pseuds/Saulaie), [shilo1364](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364). 



> Here are the 2 drawings for Harry and Draco's meeting scene, and the two I did for the "Wallet scene", chapters 2 and 13 respectively !
> 
> I had the absolute pleasure to be assigned to this fic, and trying to match the beautiful atmosphere Shilo built up in it from beginning to end was the best challenge. I have to thank [korlaena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlaena) for her outsider's point of view and good advice, as well as her reassurance that what I did wasn't a total disaster. I hope y'all will find that these illustrations complement this story in the best way possible.
> 
> So here are the 2 drawings for Harry and Draco's meeting scene, and the two I did for the "Wallet scene", chapters 2 and 13 respectively !

_He’s suddenly at a loss for what to do. He stares down at the unfamiliar wands, hoping they’ll spark some inspiration. He’s standing in an alley with the Malfoys, a bound masked man, and a handful of wands. Clearly he has to do something, but what?_

_Slowly, with shaking fingers, he opened the wallet. Inside were assorted coins, wizarding and Muggle, a few Muggle credit cards that made him smile, imagining the lengths Sirius had to have gone through to get them, and two photos. The one on the left showed the Marauders, grinning and laughing, arms wrapped around one another’s shoulders, legs kicked high in the air like a group of Rockettes._


End file.
